


Walk-in closet

by Irongal13 (Crisis_aversion)



Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: Cause these guys deserve it at this point, F/M, Fluff, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crisis_aversion/pseuds/Irongal13
Summary: Neo and Trinity are trying to have a quiet evening for once. Morpheus doesn't seem to get it.Set sometime before Reloaded.
Relationships: Neo/Trinity
Kudos: 10





	Walk-in closet

Trinity was curled up against Neo's side, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. 

"Long day," he remarked with a sigh.

She gave a soft hum of agreement. "Very."

Neo looked down at her, leaning over to rest his forehead on hers.

the door slid open, and Morpheus walked in. 

They glanced up. "Is something wrong?" Trinity asked.

"No. I just wanted to make sure you're both alright," Morpheus replied.

"We're fine, Morpheus," Neo said.

"Good." The door slid shut behind Morpheus, and they turned back to each other.

"Now, where were we?"

Trinity nuzzled his neck. "Just...this."

Neo pressed his face into the top of her head, breathing her in. "Just this is nice."

The door slid open again. 

"Morpheus." Neo looked up.

"Sorry. I think I left something in here earlier." Morpheus grabbed a small black container from the corner and hurried out again.

Trinity chuckled. "He means well."

"Yeah; I know." Neo bent down, resting his forehead on hers.

Trinity pulled him closer, his warm breaths tickling her nose. She pushed her head up, gently catching his lips on hers.

The door slid open again.

"Morpheus!"


End file.
